Someday
by Alavon
Summary: Nanoha needs a date for the dance that her school is hosting but there is a problem. She doesn't have a date! Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Dedicated to F91.

**Disclaimer: **MGLN does not belong to me...

x~X~x

**Someday**

By:

Alavon

x~X~x

May we share our special days,  
The happiness of one for two;  
And if we must go separate ways,  
Let my love remain with you.

~_Nicholas Gordon _

x~X~x

**Part 1**:

_Remembering what was Forgotten_

x~X~x

Nanoha has a bit of a problem.

Just a _teeny_ one.

The young Ace of Aces knew about it for the longest time but had told herself that it won't be a problem later on.

How _very_ wrong she was.

As Nanoha was scrambling up and down the stairs from her home in Uminari, Miyuki took a bite from an apple and grinned, clearly amused by her little sister's predicament. She was sitting quite comfortably on the sofa and made no attempt to help her sister up as she fell countless times on her way to the bathroom. Of course, Miyuki knew that near Nanoha's bedroom there was another bathroom but decided to keep her mouth shut, instead deciding to be the bad one for once and watch Nanoha's anxious antics.

"WhatamIgoingtodo!" screamed Nanoha, waving her arms in frustration. "Ishouldhaveseenthiscoming!"

She then proceeded to go once again to the bathroom to check on her hair, not that it will do her much good. Wearing nothing but a fluffy pink towel to cover herself, she scrambled up the stairs and this time, slammed herself shut in the her room.

While it was true that Nanoha is a calm and gentle person, there are times that she succumbs to her raging hormones. In other words, she transforms into a troubled 15 year-old Middle School girl with a problem on her hands: she doesn't have a date to the Dance.

Miyuki chuckled.

Even though she loves to see her baby sister act her age, she can't help but allow her "big sister" side of herself to take over.

After finishing up her snack, she stood up and headed towards Nanoha's bedroom. Knocking three times, Miyuki asked, "Hey, Nanoha? Can I come in?"

When no reply came, Miyuki excused herself and entered Nanoha's room. What she saw made her burst into laughter. Nanoha's entire room was covered in clothes, from neon colored panties to dresses and skirts.

"Nanoha! What the hell happened here?" breathed Miyuki, looking around. It's like World War III was fought in here!"

Nanoha only groaned, curling up in a fetal position on her bed.

"I have no date and to make matters worse, I can't find anything to wear even if I did have one..."

She trailed off in an incoherent mumble. Miyuki shook her head and sat next to Nanoha at the edge of the bed.

"Don't say that, sis. I'm sure we can fix all that."

"How?"

"Uh, well. Let's see..."

After giving it much thought, Miyuki finally spoke.

"Well, are there any boys in school that you like?"

"No."

"Hm..." Muyuki scratched her chin. "How about where you work?"

Nanoha shook her head.

"So that's a no, too,..." sighed Miyuki, rubbing her eyes. "Okay...how about...Fate-chan?"

In an instant, Nanoha's sat up, giving her sister an incredulous look.

"Sis...I'm not gay..."

Miyuki laughed it off.

"Could have fooled me."

Nanoha only stared.

"You may not be gay Nanoha but I'm sure Fate-chan is gay enough for both of you," laughed Miyuki, thumping Nanoha's back in a playful manner.

Nanoha on the other hand was not pleased.

"Fate-chan is not just a friend, she's also like a sister to me, Miyuki. Just like _you_ are to _me_."

Miyuki was taken aback by that response. The sincerity in Nanoha's azure eyes were so piercing that Miyuki knew she had crossed a line. The friendship between Nanoha and Fate transcended far beyond "normal" but love in the context that Miyuki was aiming at was far from the truth. Fate was Nanoha's other half and Nanoha was Fate's other half and it will never become something more than that.

For the first time in her life, Miyuki felt incredibly stupid. Groaning inwardly, she said, "I never knew. I'm sorry, Nanoha. I should have never assumed you two were-"

Nanoha had cut her off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Sis. A lot of people mistakenly think that, too. Honestly, don't worry about it."

Miyuki smiled and hugged her sister. When they pulled apart, Nanoha asked, "Are you still going to help me?"

"You bet!" replied Miyuki, standing up. "So, there are no boys in school you like, not even at work and Fate-chan is most definitely out of the question..."

Silence soon engulfed, both lost in their own thoughts. They were like that for awhile until a thought struck Miyuki so hard that she felt relieved and ashamed. After coughing to catch Nanoha's attention, she asked tentatively, "Are you _sure_ there is not a guy you can think of that you would take to the Dance?"

Nanoha frowned slightly in thought but after a minute, shook her head.

Miyuki stared at her sister sadly. She sat beside Nanoha and took one of her hands. After giving it a gentle squeeze, she said, "I know one guy we missed."

Nanoha blinked.

"Who?"

"Think, Nanoha. Think..."

"You can continue saying that but I still-"

"Let me put it this way," interrupted Miyuki. "If it weren't for him, _the bond that you share with Fate-chan would never have happened_. If it weren't for him, _you wouldn't have the job you love so much_ and it weren't for him, _the people you had saved with your magic would all be dead_."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow.

"Sis, I still don't-"

And then...it hit her.

_Yuuno..._

Nanoha's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Miyuki looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Listen to me, Nanoha. I have the perfect dress for you to go to the Dance. Wait here."

With that said, she stood and walked out of the room but not before saying, "You know what to do, little Sis."

Miyuki gave Nanoha a wink and left.

After searching around her messy room, Nanoha found her cellphone and as soon as she dialed the number, she blushed.

"Nanoha?" came Yuuno's surprised voice.

"Uh, Yuuno? Nyahaha...Um...I was wondering if you would like to..."

x~X~x

**End of Part 1**:

_Remembering what was Forgotten_

_x~X~x_

**A/N:** I was quite impressed with what I wrote, after all, this is the only fic I had written using only a notebook and a pen. Pretty big deal for me. The inspiration came to me when I decided to jump-skip some StrikerS episodes to where Riot Force 6 was asked to supervise an auction and it was that one that got my imagination fired up. It was the episode where Yuuno made his first StrikerS appearance. I noticed that as soon as Fate asked Nanoha if she can change shifts with her, Nanoha saluted while blushing. As soon as she left, Nanoha and Yuuno looked at each other and nervously looked away. Then you see a blushing Nanoha talking to Yuuno, who at first, scratched his cheek in a nervous manner (blushing).

Yeah...that's about it.

It was then I realized that if it weren't for Yuuno, Nanoha would never have become a Mage. Yuuno discovered the Jewel Seeds that triggered the Nanoha series. There may be no romance between them in the future but there is no doubt in my mind that Yuuno holds a very special place in Nanoha's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Dedicated to F91.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own MGLN...if I did...I would have included Nanoha's siblings in StrikerS...

x~X~x

**Someday**

By:

Alavon

**Part II:**

_The Sun will Set for You_

x~X~x

If there is one thing that Yuuno prides himself in, it's knowing _many_ things, from history to even economics. At a young age, he had proven himself capable of excavating on his own and the Scrya Clan that had adopted him as their own, knew he was exceedingly talented.

Yes, Yuuno Scrya knew many things...unfortunately for him, _girls_ weren't exactly his forte.

He groaned.

A light breeze brushed past him, sending a few strands of dirty-blond hair to float in the air before gently landing across his forehead. Once every three minutes, the young Archaeologist would check his watch, nervously combing the long mane that he grew due to him having no time to go and see a barber. Despite not having the time to get a haircut, he did however, have time to shave and put on his best green suit he uses to give lectures on ancient relics. If only he had done something to his damn hair.

When he got bored checking his watch, he stood up from the bench near the school and proceeded to walk back and forth, ignoring the incoming students heading towards the dance. Its been at least two and a half months since he last saw Nanoha and they only had time to talk for ten minutes before she was sent on a mission.

He suddenly stopped and looked at the sky, the stars staring brightly back at him.

"Uh, excuse me? Are you Yuuno-kun?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw a girl wearing a strapless satin red dress standing beside what Yuuno assumed was her date.

"Yes, that's me. Is there something I can help you with?" said Yuuno using his most professional voice.

"Well, I was told to give you this," And she handed him a yellow slip of paper.

Taking it, Yuuno asked confused, "Thank you but who is it from?"

The girl shook her head, a knowing smile plastered on her face. As soon as the girl and her date was out of site, Yuuno opened it and smiled.

_Meet me in front_

_of the rose bushes... _

Even though there was no name, he knew that it was Nanoha who had written the letter. He recognized her handwriting anywhere.

It only took him five minutes to get to his destination and what he saw took his breath away. The rose bushes were in full bloom and white lights were adorned among them, making the garden appear even more breathtakingly beautiful. But as soon as he saw movement up ahead, Yuuno slowly made his way to it, the wind picking up the garnet petals that were strewn across the garden.

And then...his world stopped.

In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and her elegant beauty brought the rose garden to shame in comparison. She was wearing a slightly tight green dress that was open to a side just below her waist, revealing her slender legs. Her silky hair was somewhat wavy and held together in a fashionable ponytail. Her face reflected the beauty that her body gave away, her plump lips curving into a smile.

"Uh, hi, Yuuno," laughed Nanoha, nervously. "Thank you for coming in such a short notice."

It took a moment for Yuuno to find his voice and when he did, it came out somewhat strangled.

"N-no problem, Nanoha. I'll do anything for you."

Nanoha giggled and Yuuno's legs almost gave away.

She then walked up to him and to his utter surprise, threw her arms around his neck, bringing them close.

"N-Nanoha?" stuttered Yuuno with his hands to his sides, not knowing what to do with them.

"Yuuno-kun..." she whispered from the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry..."

Yuuno blinked.

Did he hear what he thought he heard?

Ignoring a song that began to play in the background, he said, "What do you mean?"

"You gave me everything, Yuuno-kun. You gave me the life I always wanted and not once have I ever said thank you."

Yuuno didn't know how he should reply to what she just said. What does she mean by 'never thanked him'?

"I'm still a little lost, Nanoha..." he said, forcing Nanoha to look at him.

"Yuuno-kun..." she whispered, touching his cheek and he realized how warm it was. "You gave me _Raising Heart._"

Yuuno then understood what Nanoha had meant and...

...he smiled.

This time, Yuuno slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her, a sweet peachy smell entering his nostrils.

"Nanoha, don't worry about it. I gave you Raising Heart because she _chose_ you. That's all."

Nanoha shook her head and looked into his emerald-colored eyes, her grip around him tightening a bit.

"No, Yuuno-kun. That's where you're wrong. Raising Heart chose me because _you_ came into my life."

She then broke away from the embrace and grabbed both of his hands, a sincere smile brightening up the night.

"Yuuno-kun..._thank you_."

And without saying another word, Takamachi Nanoha guided Yuuno Scrya to the dance floor, not knowing that a certain black-haired, spectacles-wearing woman was hiding nearby.

"Hopefully you two will be more than just friends...," she said, watching her little sister take off her green ribbon and tying Yuuno's hair with it.

Miyuki smiled.

"_Someday..._"

x~X~x

**A/N: **As mentioned in the beginning, this fic is dedicated to **F91** whom I promised a Yuunoha fic a long time ago and failed to produce one until recently. _This one's for you, buddy_!


End file.
